


Second Childhood

by Lempo Soi (Lemposoi)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Community: the_fic_trader, Gen, Gen in January, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-30
Updated: 2011-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemposoi/pseuds/Lempo%20Soi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk has turned into a child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Childhood

"I know what you're thinking, Mr Spock," Kirk said under his breath, leaning back in the captain's chair with a sigh. "I'm thinking it too." He glanced around the command room and noticed the way nobody was quite looking at him. Chekov was stealing glances through the reflection on his monitor.

Spock leaned over his shoulder and replied in the same soft tone, "I have come to expect illogical reactions from Starfleet personnel, but I doubt you have anything to worry about when it comes to the bridge crew, captain."

"Discipline is the least of our new problems, Mr Spock," Kirk answered thoughtfully. "We'll attend first to the most immediate problem, which is our upcoming rendezvous with Klingon rebels." Kirk looked down at his feet, which were dangling a good few inches above the floor. "How likely do you think it is they would stop and listen while we explain about the laboratory accident that reversed my ageing process before deciding Starfleet is disrespecting their offer of allegiance by sending a child?"

"The odds are not in favour of it, captain."

"And how likely is it that they would see it as an insult if we were to send a second in command to the table instead of the captain, and a Vulcan to boot?"

"Knowing Klingon culture, those odds approach mathematical certainty, captain."

Kirk nodded. "So be it." He hopped off the captain's chair, landing clumsily, and had to grab the chair for support. "Lieutenant Uhura."

"Yes, sir." Uhura said, spinning around in her chair.

"I hereby relinquish command of the U.S.S. Enterprise on the grounds that I am medically indisposed. I further name science officer Spock as acting captain. I want you to contact Starfleet Command at first opportunity to confirm the appointment and make it permanent."

"Permanent? But sir--"

"Nothing less than a confirmed captain in command of this ship will satisfy the rebels that we are taking them seriously. Please."

"Yes, sir." Uhura turned back to her comm and began typing in the command sequence.

*

"I think it's mad, Jim," growled Dr McCoy. "Leaving that computer of a Vulcan in charge of delicate negotiations? He's about as charming as a boa constrictor on a bad day."

Kirk, who was lying on one of the beds in the sickbay, gave McCoy an amused half-smile. "Don't move," said Christine Chapel as she attached monitor badges on Kirk's temples.

"He has a better chance than I do, Bones," Kirk said. "I can't bypass the chain of command, or I shouldn't, in any case, and Scotty is going to be needed to keep an eye on the engines if things get tricky with the Klingons. Spock's our best shot."

"You were our only shot," McCoy murmured under his breath and jabbed a hypospray viciously on to Kirk's arm.

"How long until I'm better?" Kirk asked.

"There's nothing wrong with you, that's the problem. We've stopped the reversal, but I can't accelerate your ageing too much without damaging your liver. You should be a teenager in another three months, and then we can begin to stabilize the acceleration to stop it somewhere in the equivalent of your early twenties. I don't dare to go any older than that, or I'll risk overshooting the mark. You could end up losing years out of your life."

"The meeting is in two weeks," Kirk murmured, his gaze wandering somewhere towards the medicine cabinet.

"Don't even think about it, Jim," McCoy said without turning away from the readout screen. "You'd only kill yourself."

"Oh, doctor," said Jim, grinning. "Have a little faith. I'm a good boy."

"Brat," McCoy grunted.

*

"One of these days, you will listen to me," McCoy said.

"I agree with the doctor, captain," said Spock. "The solution you chose should not have worked, logically, so I must question your initial decision to implement it. Unless you had information Dr McCoy did not, you seem to have trusted entirely to 'dumb luck'."

"I disagree with you, Mr Spock," said Kirk, just a little bit smugly. "My decision was logical. By going behind the backs of both my new captain and my doctor and taking that extra dose of accelerant, I protected both of you from any accusation of professional misconduct, was able to pose as an admiral, and so cinched the non-violence treaty with the rebel faction."

"You lied to them," McCoy shouted. "Dammit, Jim. How is that going to look like when they find out?"

"By then the mutual benefits of the agreement will outweigh any petty concerns of deception and respect."

"For the Klingons?" Spock asked, raising an eyebrow. "It was a great risk to take, captain, in a political sense."

"And in a medical sense!"

"Well, you know what they say," Kirk said, scratching his snow-white afternoon shadow, "you're only young once."


End file.
